Just a Game
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Pure lemon,naughtiness. Tony makes Clint wear something and Clint gets him back. short summery is short.


Tony wasn't sure if he was loving this or hating this. He knew Clint would get him back for last week. It was worth it. He got his little birdie to use a butt plug nearly half the day. Even using the "secret" remote to make it vibrate. It was not appreciated while he was practicing in the training room. (but he made sure he was alone! Honest.) He made Clint into a writhing, blushing puddle of pleasure. by the time he's had enough he pinned Tony to the bed, ravaging him until he was hard so he could slide down him easily from being stretched out all day. Once they were done, Clint promised (while catching his breath) that he'd get him back. And now Clint has him wearing the same vibrating butt plug and birdie with the remote. It isn't the first time Tony's worn one for a day so it wasn't unfamiliar. What he didn't like were the times he chose to turn the vibration on. He was in the middle of some calculations when all of a suddenly he would vibrate and _ooohh god was it good_.. It took all Tony had to keep his head, to keep calm. Ok, so he may have panted and writhed into pleasure( just a bit) but he would not give Clint the satisfaction of surrendering.

Ok so this may be getting out of hand. He's had the plug in for nearly 8 hours with Clint every half hour or so (or less if he was feeling really evil) making it vibrate and it was getting hard to concentrate on anything other then the full, pleasurable feeling from his rear. He was sweating, panting as he done some calculations. But every movement made the plug move and did another wonderful thing to him. He was achingly hard against his jeans. He almost gave in, wanting to shout at the vents( Because hes been in them all day, he knows this. Bastard.) that he needed Clint to thoroughly fuck him now. But stayed strong. Until Clint came into the lab to "check on him." Tony wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He pretended to be interested in work when all he wanted was to rides Clint's cock like it was his life line.

Clint smirked, seeing his boyfriend pretend he doesn't exist for the sake of pride. He could tell Tony was worked up beyond belief. He was blushing, sweating, panting just the slightest and was so obviously hard even thru his jeans. He almost frowned because that had to hurt but he knew his Tony would get release very soon. He spoke up. "So how's your work coming? Been hard all day, huh?" Tony nearly groaned hearing that. He forced his voice to steady and not come out all breathy and sexy like but he's pretty sure he's failed. "ahh...good...fine." Clint smirked, bringing his arms around Tony's shoulders and chest. "Sure? You sound a little...flustered?" He kissed his neck, suckling. He felt tony tense and his breath hitching before speaking. "F-fine." Clint smirked, getting the remote from his pocket, pressing the button. Tony nearly yelled out, moaning. "Ahh..." Clint chuckled lowly, continuing to kiss his neck as the vibrator sent wave after wave of wonderful pleasures thru Tony's spine and cock. "ahh clint...please...stop..."Clint stopped the vibrations, still suckling on his neck. "Why?" Tony swallowed, internally debating wither he should go with his pride or his cock. God, did he want release. Why was he even debating it. He turned to face Clint before crashing his lips to his.

Clint moaned into the kiss, lifting Tony up easily and taking him over to the couch he kept down there. He had a bottle of lube in his pocket. He was ready for this, knowing Tony would be more then willing when he came down. Once he sat down, Tony was straddling his lap, rutting against him like a dog in heat, kissing his neck sloppily but full of so much passion and need. Tony started running his hands up and under Clint's tee shirt before Clint helped, taking it off before taking off Tony's shirt. Tony feverishly tried to unbuckle Clint's jeans when Clint stopped him, unzipping them and lowering them enough to free his own hard cock, leaking precome. Tony bit his lip at the sight before reaching for his own jeans, taking them off easily, leaving him naked and hard and leaking.

Clint got the lube out and put a good amount on his cock, watching Tony rub himself as he watched. He bit his lip, watching the sight of Tony Stark, flushed and needy and so damn hot. He could see his normally dark eyes were nearly black with lust. He groaned, moving Tony above him, taking the butt plug out, throwing it to the floor and helping Tony lowering himself on his manhood. Tony moaned, lowering his hips on Clint. The fullness, the pleasure was amazing. It was always amazing with him. He bit his lip when he bottomed out. Clint gave him a few minutes to adjust. It didn't seem like a minute when Tony raised himself before lowering, hard on him then repeating. Clint moaned out, panting. He wasn't expecting Tony to just start riding him with in seconds of being on his cock. (not unwelcome thou) Tony moaned, loudly, panting, riding Clint like his life depended on it. Clint wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close as he rode him, panting. "Oh fuck...Tony...Damn..." Tony moaned, crashing his lips to his, moaning into his mouth. Clint felt him tensing, knowing his orgasm was near. His hands went to Tony's hips, slamming himself inside,panting and moaning. Tony was nearly screaming, coming within seconds of him pounding away. Clint wasn't far behind as he came hard into his boyfriends ass, groaning as he wrapped his arms around him.

They both panted in the aftermath of there fucking. (Clint had a clear rule between love making and fucking) Tony's head on his shoulder as he caught his breath. Clint laughed lowly, still catching his breath as he kissed Tony's head. "Too much?" Clint asked. Tony just gave him a look before sighing. "What am I gonna do with you?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Me? What am I gonna do with you? This was your idea in the first place." "You loved it." Clint shook his head before kissing him and pulling out. Tony winced in pain. Clint frowned. "I think it was too much. Mostly cause your a stubborn basted." "I wasn't gonna let you win." Clint chuckled. "How about we don't do that again." "Deal."

AN:So yeah just wanted to write some smut. And because there isn't nearly enough of Clint and Tony 3


End file.
